Ah, But It's Cold Outside!
by reraimu
Summary: "I really can't stay," Alec grumbled. Magnus grinned. "Baby it's cold outside." Inspired by that Klaine number in Glee, Malec style. One-shot. Fluff.


**Summary: "I really can't stay," Alec grumbled. ****Magnus**** grinned. "Baby it's cold outside." Inspired by that Klaine number in ****Glee****, Malec style. One-shot. Fluff.**

**Tweekerz Says:  
- It's not like I'm pimping out Glee or anything. You're mistaken. SHUT UP.  
- The potential Malec was calling.  
- This is pretty much fluff wrapped up in a back-and-forth song thing where the characters actually sing the lyrics.  
- Inspired by the Baby, It's Cold Outside number in Glee, sung by Kurt (Chris Colfer) and Blaine (Darren Criss).**

**- This is the Glee Cast version of the song.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Alec rigidly stood up, but he was only pushed back down onto the couch. The young Shadowhunter glowered through the shaggy black fringe of his bangs, cerulean eyes electrifying.

"Magnus, I really need to go."

Alec made to stand up once more, but a clawed hand firmly pushed at his chest, sending Alec plopping to the couch cushions in a heap of lime green throw pillows and predictably enough, glitter. His back thudded against the sofa and he quickly snapped his head up, glaring at the lanky, slender form of his boyfriend who had a hand to his hip and a ravenous smile to his sparkling lips.

Grunting, Alec quickly darted towards the other side of the couch, intending to jump off and sprint towards the door, but in a flash, Magnus was standing in front of him once more, arms crossed over his chest. He had one fine eyebrow raised and a haughty look to his expression.

"But I love you," Magnus purred, swooping down for a kiss. Alec quickly ducked to the side and the warlock ended up lip-locking with the couch. Magnus drew away and eyed Alec predatorily, eyelids lowered and jade orbs glittering. Pressing his hands to Magnus' chest, Alec tried to shimmy out of the way, using his feet for leverage, but the Downworlder was unyielding.

"Magnus, I -_ugh_- really need to leave- now," the teen groaned, just barely missing another kiss attempt. Magnus dismissed Alec with a throaty chuckle, nuzzling the boy with his nose. Alec winced and shook his head free from the affectionate action. "Please! Before the storm gets worse!"

"Exactly, so stay with me," Magnus breathed. Much to Alec's relief, Magnus backed away and began circling the couch, trailing neon blue nails along the arm rest. The way he eyed the boy was nothing short of lust. His almond eyes were slanted, revealing glittering bursts of yellow and green behind fluttering and heavily glittered eyelids. Alec pivoted and locked gazes with Magnus, huddling towards the opposite end of the couch whenever the warlock got too near. A slow, wry grin spread across Magnus' glossed lips, revealing stark white teeth that glinted against the artificial light glowing from the ceiling.

Suddenly, Magnus pounced, and Alec found himself sprawled along the length of the couch, arms and legs splayed against the cushions and head grazing the arm rest. The flustered teen stared up at his boyfriend, who was straddling him with both knees on either side of Alec's hips. Their bodies were pressed far too close, and even though Alec wanted to revel in the sweet, scalding warmth pooling between them, he had to remember there was a blizzard outside, and he really, really needed to get back to the Institute before the entire city ended up freezing over.

"I simply must go," Alec whispered. The first mistake. In that instant, Magnus' eyes widened, his eyes glistening something ominous.

"But baby it's cold outside," the Downworlder murmured, lacing his spindly fingers with Alec's. Magnus gently grazed his thumb along the soft, heated skin of the teen's hand, placing sporadic kisses to each of Alec's spread digits. Alec turned his head away and flushed even brighter.

"Sing it," Magnus continued, tepidly nipping and licking Alec's parted lips. Then, a kiss on the cheek, one on the corner of the mouth, and one along the jaw line. Groaning, the teenager tried disentangling their fingers, but to no avail.

"Come on Magnus," Alec whined, gasping when Magnus gently sucked at his bottom lip. He tried to quell the shudder that took hold of his body- Magnus never failed to get such a reaction out of him.

"You started it, you finish it," the warlock simply commanded, grazing the pads of his fingers along the taut skin on Alec's hip.

"Sing what?" Alec growled, wriggling away from Magnus' touch. The warlock didn't answer him and merely hummed a serene little tune.

Alec's eyes widened. "Oh no, not that song again!"

"You're the one who just said the lyric. It's the only way I'll let you go," Magnus murmured between placing sloppy sweet kisses along Alec's collar, occasionally glancing at the teen with lazy, smoldering eyes.

"But that's because it's practically engraved in my brain! No!" Alec bit out. He yanked his hand from Magnus' hold and cupped the warlock's face with both hands. He tried to appear threatening. "I'll mess up your hair."

"I don't care," the Downworlder laughed, nipping at Alec's fingers playfully. "If you don't sing it within the next five minutes, I'll have you naked and writhing on- ."

"- the answer is no," Alec growled. Magnus only grinned- victory was his.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been...so nice and warm," Alec said through gritted teeth. Such sarcasm.

Magnus leaned in, his sweet breath fanning across the other's cheek. "How lucky that you dropped in." He tilted his head and gestured towards the window. "Look out the window at that storm."

Alec shook his head and pushed at Magnus' chest after a particularly feisty nip at his neck. Hopefully there wouldn't be any bruising. "My sister will be suspicious."

Magnus licked his lips. "Gosh your lips look delicious."

"My brother will be there at the door-."

"- waves upon a tropical shore," Magnus hummed.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious," Alec muttered, brushing a few strands of hair away from the Downworlder's face. Even he couldn't refrain from touching the other.

Magnus kissed him. "Ooh, your lips are delicious."

"But maybe just a cigarette more," Alec whispered reluctantly, tracing Magnus' lips with his forefinger. The warlock shook his head, mumbling, "Never such a blizzard before."

"I gotta' get home," Alec quipped, nudging Magnus with his finger. The Shadowhunter quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss to the elder's lips. Dazed, the warlock just blinked, and using the distraction, Alec pushed at Magnus' chest and tumbled from the couch. He leapt stealthily to his feet and skipped away, halting a good distance behind the sofa. Affronted, Magnus heaved himself up with his arms and placed his chin on the couch's arm rest.

"But baby you'll freeze out there," Magnus harmonized, narrowing his eyes.

Alec crossed his arms and warily circled the perimeter of the sofa. "Say, lend me a coat."

The warlock sat up and draped his arms over the back of the couch, peering up at Alec through jagged onyx bangs that were streaked blue and purple. "It's up to your knees out there."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You've really been grand." He stepped closer, just out of reach. He lazily ran a hand through his hair.

Magnus quickly caught hold of Alec's wandering hand and entwined their fingers, yanking the teen closer. "I'm thrilled when you touch my hand."

Alec made to move. "But don't you see- ?"

"- how can you do this thing to me?" Magnus sung while leaping over the couch, pressing their chests together with a flourish.

"T-there's bound to be talk tomorrow," Alec whispered, wriggling away.

"Think of our life long sorrow," Magnus gently supplied, brushing back the teen's bangs.

Alec huffed. "At least there will be plenty implied..."

Magnus closed his eyes. "...If you got pneumonia and died..."

As if a breaking through a stupor, Alec shook his head and furrowed his brow. "I really can't stay!"

Magnus frowned and drew away. "Get over that hold out- ."

"- okay we're done!" Alec hurriedly interrupted. He pushed at Magnus and scurried away from the warlock's hold, leaving the Downworlder holding nothing but air. Scandalized, Magnus scoffed and leisurely straightened himself, clasping both hands behind his back. He mock glowered at Alec, who was already across the room buttoning up his coat and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"I'll text you when I get there or something," Alec hastily called from over his shoulder. He warily jogged back towards Magnus, instinctively side-stepping when the warlock held out his hands to pull the teen into another hug. Magnus frowned.

Alec stood on his tip toes and pecked the Downworlder on the lips, then waved a rushed goodbye and high-tailed it out the door. Magnus let him leave, a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER.

* * *

There was a shallow knock on the door. Magnus picked himself up from the couch and lazily loped towards the front of his loft. Halting before the door, he slowly pulled it open, and promptly laughed.

Alec stood shivering in the hallway, nose tinged red and cheeks stained pink. Flakes of powdery snow dusted his clothing and hair, and his jeans were utterly soaked and sticking to his legs unpleasantly. Shifting his weight on his feet, Alec mumbled, "It really _was_ up to your knees out there."

* * *

**Tweekerz Says:  
- "But I love you" is a lame excuse Magnus. I have two baby sisters and whenever they're sitting on my lap and I want them off, they hug me and say "but I love you!" It's pretty darn cute.  
- Alec's like an awkward wife in this.  
- Reviews would be HNNG :F -whips out monocle-**


End file.
